Imagine That
by auswriteforyou
Summary: Imagines from my auswriteforyou tumblr about Once Upon A Time and Blindspot.
1. Hit On Me (Kurt WellerJane)

Prompt: #24.

Pairing: Kurt Weller/Jane.

"Love, let's talk about this. How about we forget about this little _misunderstanding_ and I buy you a nice dinner? Rome is lovely and I know an absolutely astounding five star restaurant!" Rolling her eyes, Jane shoved the latest scumbag into the FBI van, slamming the door as Weller rounded the corner of the car with raised eyebrows.

 **"Did that guy just hit on me while I was arresting him?"** She laughed, wincing as Weller pressed the bruise on her bicep.

"Can't really blame him, although I kind of wish I _had_ shot him now. You should get that checked. It looks bad." Smirking at him, she kissed his cheek with quick reflexes and walked the opposite way of the EMT's.

"Get a move on Boss, someone has to be there to interrogate him and something tell me you want it to be you."


	2. Nightarish Memories (Henry Mills You)

Pairing: Henry Mills/Female Reader (You)

Henry Mills was a kid. A little boy with such a big heart and somehow that extended to you; well, sort of. You were the only one in Neverland besides Pan who was nice to him, offered to talk to him, listened to him when he didn't want to shoot at Felix. (Although your opinion didn't mean much when Pan was in charge but Henry still appreciated it.)

Henry had only arrive a little while ago with bright smiles and happy tales beside Pan and you immediately knew something was going on.

Pan wasn't nice. Sure, you had seen the little flickers of kindness and sincerity only for it to dwindle to harsh words, rough grasps. He was lots of things but Pan wasn't nice; yet, to this boy, he was all lollipops and hand holding. You vowed to keep out an eye for the young boy, protect him from the harshness of Pan's island. You realized though that you were of no protection to him, not when you couldn't keep your eyes open from sleepless nights.

It's not that you did not try to sleep, you just couldn't. Night horrors ran throughout dreams that were more like memories waking you with a shout, a cold, dripping sweat running down the curve of your spine. You couldn't protect Henry when you couldn't even sleep. You tried anyway. Staying up all night, sleeping as much as possible throughout the day when you knew Henry wasn't in harm's way.

" _If you need to talk, you can talk to me."_ Henry had surprised you, sitting on the edge of a large rock overseeing the camp. You'd jumped, your skin crawling with fright but then Henry's boyish features came into focus and you were easily placated.

" _About what?"_

" _Whatever's bothering you. My mom gets that look in her eyes sometimes too. She calls it exhaustion. I think she has nightmares though about all the times she's had to protect our family."_ You didn't say anything for a long while, the silence a nice pace from the rapid beating of your heart.

" _I have trouble sleeping."_

" _I can help."_ He'd promised, his hand stretching to yours and in your tired stupor, you let him hold it softly before laying back on the rock as he was prompting you to.

" _Close your eyes. Listen to the story."_ And you did, trusting him and letting all the gentle 'fairytales' as he called them, calm you. You don't remember falling asleep although you didn't wake until he shifted away from you, Pan calling for his attention. You sat up abruptly, realizing that you'd slept long enough to rejuvenate you and without nightmares. He stare at you for a second, waiting for you to calm with a small smile on his face. You didn't know what you could say to thank him. He spoke instead.

" _Can I call you one of my friends?"_ Your heart soared inside of your chest. You didn't have any friends. You nodded briefly, sharing a soft smile with him before he joined Pan to roughhouse with the others.

That's probably why you found yourself sitting on that same rock later that night, eyes focused on the horizon where the sun began to peek out it's hello's. You were still shaking from the latest nightmarish memory, the one where Pan held you to a wall by your throat for hurting one of the Lost Boys. They were his play-toys, not yours, even though it was just an innocent game. Your eyes were red-rimmed and would stay that way until one of the boys peeked their heads out and you schooled your expression.

"Nightmares." You almost fell off of the rock. For someone new to Neverland, the boy sure was good at sneaking up on people. "I have them too." 

"Henry." You breathed, hand clutching at the corners of the blankets you held around you to keep out the chilled wind that blew from the ocean. "I didn't hear you." 

"Yeah, you looked in-thought." He was sitting beside you- although you hadn't offered him an invitation to join you- hands folded in his lap as he toyed with a small mirror looking device. It was shiny, you liked it.

"What are you doing here? You should sleep." Were you trying to get him to go away? Absolutely. Did you really want him to?

"What if I wanna stay with you? Help you sleep again?" His soft brown eyes met yours and you nodded. You wanted him to. "What do you dream of?" 

You didn't want to change his opinion of the island, of Pan. If you messed with whatever his newest game was, Pan wouldn't like it. But you couldn't let Henry just play alongside him.

"The island." Half-truth.

"You're scared of him; Pan that is, aren't you?" You startled, looking at him.

"How?" 

"How did I know?" All you did was nod, a sharp tilt that you weren't even sure was a nod at all. "Some of the Lost Boys were talking about him choking you for hurting Felix. Something about Pan not wanting to show he was weak around you? Are you and Pan _together_?" 

You didn't know what you should say, if you should say anything at all. You'd underestimated the kids ability to protect himself although you found him a bit too trusting.

"He's my father." 

"He's your _what_?" Henry looked at you with a mask of confusion, eyes searching yours for resemblance.

"Not like that. I came to the island when I was very young. He took me in, protected me. Then I decided that Neverland wasn't my home. I couldn't hear the pipe and to me that meant I didn't belong; however, Pan was convinced it was just me finding a home here. I found a way off the island without him knowing. I realized he was right and called for the shadow to bring me back although Pan still hates me for leaving, I guess I belong here." You shrugged before realizing that you had just told all of this to Henry.

A complete stranger, someone who could run over and tell Pan exactly what you said. You opened your mouth, willing to beg Henry to keep it a secret but he was already speaking.

"You don't belong here." He was convinced, the tone of his voice as sure as it could get. His eyes met yours then he was flipping the mirror open and you were startled to hear a voice come through it.

"Oh Henry, we were worried! You are late." A woman with dark hair and even deeper eyes stared back at you, her face blank in realization that you weren't Henry. "Who are you?" Her voice took a turn, a nasty nasal to it that had you reeling back at the amount of hatred someone could have in their tone alone. The view shifted out and you could see a whole campsite and all it's occupants, the blonde woman coming closer to see you better.

"Uh, Henry?" You squeaked so he turned the device back to his face and began speaking quickly. You were startled, unable to process the words he was saying as he ran his mouth.

"Take with… Storybrooke… Good, promise!… please, please, please, we have to help… Thank you!" By the time he finished, you were more that confused.

"What was that?" You exclaimed when he shut the mirror's lid, slipping it into one of his hidden pockets. "Who were those people?" 

"Uh, my family? They're here to rescue me and now to rescue you too! We don't really know how to get off the island, you can do that." 

"Henry, you think Pan does not know about your mirror? He knows everything! Plus, he would never let me leave the island again. He already knows how I was able to get out in the first place." You exclaimed, throwing the blanket at him as you quickly scrambled to your feet. You couldn't help him. Why would he promise that to his family? Why would he trust you? Why was this boy, young and soft here in a place like Neverland? Dumb, naïve boy.

"Please, listen to me. You and I both know you don't belong here and you know this place as much as Pan does. You can figure it out and regardless, if you agree to go with me, we won't leave you here. We're the good guys, please, we can help you. And we can take you to a place where you can really have a home. Please, think about it at the very least." 

You didn't have to. Looking into such kind eyes, the memories of soft tones and excited lilts as he recited a story about a prince and a thief and you felt soft hands like a lullaby lulling you to sleep, remembering how kind he was and how you promised to protect him. Henry offered a happy ending with more friends and happiness than you could ever have with Pan. He offered a safety, and you weren't stupid enough to turn that away.

Your eyes glinted mischievously suddenly, the small grin stretching on your lips as Henry watched you slowly morph into excitement.

"I'm coming with you. And I know exactly how to do it."


	3. I Will Always Find You(Henry MillsYou)

**Pairing: Henry Mills/ You.**

 **Requested: by two lovely anons!**

 **Request:** _ **Heyo! Idk if you could write this, but I was wondering if you could write a Henry Mills imagine that takes place in the fifth season were the reader and him are Best Friends but both like each other and she has like this magic that often times forces her into visions and an out of body experience (she was raised by Gold but not his daughter) and one day the whole gang is celebrating and she gets forced out of her body and everyone freaks and Henry helps? Thank you. Hope this makes sense?**_ **And** _ **Your last Henry Mills was so cute! Would you mind doing a cute, fluffy, romantic one? Sorry… I don't have a prompt… Feel free to add it to one if you have any Henry's… Thank you. Have a great day 3**_

Laughter filled the air, ringing out in the apartment as friends and family chatted. Every person in the room had a smile on their face, love in their heart. Your feet were tucked underneath you, toes digging into cushions and a smile on your face. Everyone was happy, safe, _home_. Soft brown eyes met yours from the opposite side of the room, Henry's shoulders weighed down with David's buff arm and he looked like he wanted to run away from whatever awkward turn the conversation had taken- it apparently involved you if all the looks you were getting meant anything- but he still gave you a bright smile.

"Love, are you listening?" Snapping your attention back around to Rumple, you wrinkled your nose.

"No. Sorry papa." He wasn't your actual father, and that was good seeing as his son was the father of your crush/best friend. Rumpelstiltskin had taken you in, in the enchanted forest when you turned up at his doorstep with no knowledge but your name and a gapped tooth smile as nimble fingers touched his 'crocodile' skin.

"I was asking if you were alright. You look like you have your head in the clouds dearie." He smiled when you did, your eyes twinkling at the little nickname mingling with his thick accent. Rumple was only allowed here because you were and the glares he was getting didn't let him forget it.

"Of course. I'm just happy." He only nodded, knowing that your attention already was elsewhere when you turned your gaze back to Henry. However, Leroy had stepped into your line of sight and dark eyes met yours.

Then nothing.

You couldn't explain the feeling. It didn't have an equivalent to anything else you'd ever felt. It was like watching dancers on a stage being pulled along by invisible strings in dances to unheard songs. In this one, you watched in horror as the dwarfs followed Snow White in a whirling dance like they were all sucked into a vortex. _Spinning, spinning, spinning, around, around and around they went._

"No. No!" You screamed out, your hand an outstretched lifeline but they couldn't grab on. Not in your vision. Snow fell to the ground, a red stain blossoming on the bosom of her shirt and the dwarfs followed suit. Most of your visions were an 'open to interpretation' kind of thing; so, the dancing, the falling it could really mean anything. Except it looked a lot like they were, at the very least, hurt.

A touch, soft and gentle, was shaking you out of your vision but you held onto the scene until your mind went blank as the credits rolled, consuming you with fear and you blacked out.

Henry hadn't told anyone. Why would he when you had begged him with wide eyes and pouted lips not to tell them that you had magic? It was difficult for you to control, even with him helping you and neither of you could explain how it started. Not even the Once Upon a Time book had answers, try as he might to write out a story for you.

"Y/N?" Rumple's voice sounded panicked and that wasn't good. Henry's eyes snapped to where you had sat not even a moment ago to find you sprawled out in the floor with your face pressed to the carpet and hands clenching the rug.

"Move!"

Pushing through everyone, Henry landed on his knees and ignored the borderline growl Rumple sent his way to lift your pliant body into his lap.

"Oh c'mon love. Not here." He mumbled, knowing you – or he – would have to explain that you had lied to everyone for quite a while about you having uncontrollable magic that gave you visions. And you kinda _left your body_ when you did. Oh, and that neither of you were quite sure how to get you to come back to your body without you blacking out.

"What's going on?"

Emma and Killian pushed through the crowd, landing beside Henry and ignoring the actual growl Rumple let out when his question was ignored.

"Henry?" Bright green eyes met his, and great. He was going to have to explain this. Wonderful. You twitched, hand grasping his with strength he hadn't known you had and he winced but pulled you tighter to him and lulled comforting words through gentle explaining to his mother.

"She has magic. We don't really know how she got it- _Sh, I have you_ \- or when but she has these visions that make her- _ow, that's a little tight. It's alright_ \- leave her body? We don't really know how that works. And we don't know how to get her to wake up without blacking out so we- _Mmm, that's my neck. Let's not grab that. Here, hold my hand_ \- don't really know anything besides she does this and then wakes up with either slight memories or none at all."

All eyes watched Henry soothe the girl as they took in his words. Rumpelstiltskin's daughter had magic? That was exactly why he didn't want anyone to know. He didn't want them thinking you were a danger to them. The next thing they noticed was how comfortable two 'best friends' seemed with each other. That was Regina's cue.

"Henry, give her to Gold and let him take care of her. He can figure it out." She stated. Henry was rebellious but he did what was best in situations like this, especially when his parents/grandparents told him to. He didn't this time.

Gold reached for her, startled when Henry slapped away his hand and glared at him. He cradled her closer, shaking her by the shoulder as he told Rumple in nicer words to basically 'back off.'

"Hey, you're alright. I need you to blackout at least. You haven't stayed in one of these as long before. C'mon." He pleaded, voice a coo but body a tight coil as he worried over his 'best friend'.

"Henry. Give her to me."

"She told me she felt the safest when she was with me and not to give her to anybody else when she was like this."

"I don't care Henry. I'm her father!" Rumple reached for her, ready to steal her away but Henry leveled him with a look that they didn't even know he could give- hateful, angry, protective and love-filled.

"If you put one hand on her, we don't know what effect that could have if it mingles your magic. If you touch her, I will write you out of the storybook." He threatened, lifting her onto the couch with a small huff and following her twitching body to shake her arm again.

"Henry!"

Regina admonished but Emma smirked. He was his mother's son. The girl's small hand lifted to touch his cheek although both of her eye's remained tightly shut. A gasp fell from parted lips as his eyes glazed over.

"She's showing me." He whispered, his voice tapering off as he let her show him her visions. "It's Snow and the dwarfs. They are hurt? Or…" He snapped out of it, his eyes wide. He began shaking her arm with earnest, although stayed gentle. "Wake up love. Come on. You have to-," The girls body went limp and her hand dropped away from his face and she sagged fully against him.

"Lad, what'd you see?" Killian was gently grasping onto the boys shoulder as he leaned over top her pliant form, searching over her face for any sign of distress.

"I need my pen." He was quiet, voice barely a whisper.

"Why?" Looking up with tears in his eyes, he grabbed onto Emma's hand.

"Because she showed me who she is and mom," His tears fell, a puff of magic signaling thee disappearance of Rumple. He watched the spot where the man had sat. "She's begging me to stop her, to stop him."

When you woke inside one of the jail cells, you knew why. You'd seen what he had. You'd needed to show him, you had to show all of it to the author for any of it to stick. You'd seen yourself controlled by the darkness, the evil that Rumple put into you instead of his own child. You needed to stay away from the Charming's, the whole town, but especially Henry Mills. To protect them. To protect yourself.

Because Rumple was evil. Evil enough that he'd kill his own grandson and daughter to protect himself. He was evil enough that he would make you kill everyone, Henry included.

"I'm not leaving you." Jumping, you looked around for where the noise came from. There was a lit screen with a very pixelated view of Henry but it was slowly becoming more legible. Plus, you'd do fine if you could just hear his voice.

"Where's Rumple?"

"He figured out what you had seen."

"You don't know."

"No. But we'll find him." You sat yourself on top of the bed, the doorbell to the station giving a loud ring as David returned with Emma a few steps behind. They gave you gentle smiles, a bag being handed through the bars with no fear, just sorry eyes.

"I get it."

"We know you do. We're just sorry."

You stared at them, wondering if asking the question was as clingy as it sounded.

"I can still talk with him, with you?" You glanced around to see if Henry was still on the screen.

"Of course!" All three exclaimed. Then Emma continued their thoughts. "Just not physically. We know that Rumple wants you to meet with him and somehow connects you, so for right now, we think it's best if you are separated. We put you in here with a protection spell, for you and for everyone. We would've put you elsewhere-"

"But you can watch me a lot easier here. I'm not mad, promise. I just- I need Henry." You muttered, his smile enough for you to not feel as anxious about it.

"How about once we stop him, you and I have one of our famous movie dates?" You perked up, eyes wide as you realized what he'd said. "Or, uh, it doesn't have to-."

Emma and David grinned quietly as they slid into the main office and shut the door.

"I'd love to have one of our famous movie dates. Uh, long as it's a date." You blushed, thinking you could have said it a bit more eloquently but he didn't seem to mind.

You talked the whole night and nobody turned off the screen even after both of you had fallen asleep with gentle smiles, hands out and reaching towards the other like you could hold hands through the screen.

"What do you think dad?" The blonde tendrils fell into her face as she looked down at Prince Charming, his blue eyes coming to meet hers with confusion. She sat on the edge of the desk, inclining her head towards you and Henry. David smiled sadly, head shaking as he spoke with a hand on his daughters knee.

"I thought I'd have a little while until he started dating. I can barely handle you and the pirate." He teased, patting her gently and both of them returned to their work. A soft mumble of Henry was spoke a while later and both of them stood, ready to soothe her from a nightmare but the boys voice was already soothing her in his half-awake state. Her own eyes blinked open and she trembled.

"'m 'ere." He muttered.

"Scared."

"You're 'lright."

"But he could get me."

"No."

"But-."

"He won't."

" _But_ -."

"Even if he did, I would find you. _I will always find you._ "


End file.
